zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Isdrakthül
You have new messages (last change) ToC This would be a good week to suggest Zant/Vaati again. I would support it this week in an attempt to make sure MM doesn't make it again. But thats just me. If you don't want to re-suggest it yet, that's up to you. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Another idea would be Vaati/Byrne. I've been waiting for that fight, but I can't suggest. Zant and Vaati sound cool too! --Wind Mage 23:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't know TM! In for your intrest, both were apprentices of sages. Both are villians that are from a "toon link" handheld...and I had other reasons but I forgot. --Wind Mage 23:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm a bit confused, I have read the rules for voting on fight suggestions, but I'm not sure which rule I broke, since you removed the vote, could you tell me what I did wrong? ~ Jioplip Rollback Found it RE:Weapons Are you ok? Hmm...this is just me overlooking our interactions. It seems to me... like you almost have some sort of grudge against me. Almost everything I say you either oppose, dsagree, or are offended by. Almost everything I think, you think I shouldn't, or are offended by. I'm kind of intrested, why is that so? It's irritating me alot. Why do you do that? You haven't made hadly any (or none at all) positive comments to me, while I'm here. May I ask why? --Wind Mage 21:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm....but it seems like you get offended way to easily (example: my blog recently) also, you complain over such little things (like, 97% out of 100 is rsdundent, by the way, I changed it, but you didn't say a thing) --Wind Mage 22:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, well you insult me by suggesting that my definition of a Zelda fan is wrong! YOU insulted MY thinking! And why do you point out everything I do wrong, can't you let it go? --Wind Mage 23:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : I never made an insult, I was saying what I believed. That isn't insulting! I can think what I can think! --Wind Mage 23:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, as long as you aren't insulting others and deriding their status as fans. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh boo hoo! Some dude on the internet has a definition of a Zelda fan, and I don't fit in that catigory!! This is deeply offense, cause I'm not a TRUE Zelda fan in that random guys point of view...--Wind Mage 23:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : You get your head straight! I never said oni was one, cause, how could I know if he likes EVERY zelda? Also my opinion matters to me, but it shouldn't personally offend you if it wasn't meant to be that way! --Wind Mage 00:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ring Pages What is Regarding Ancent gold Coin / Ancient gold part In my game it is known as Ancient gold Coin see the picture. I did buy my game on the release day in Sweden the game is in English but it could be differences in the names in the games released in different nations Ware did you buy your game?Agge.se (talk) 16:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok I dident know that. I think that things white dual name should be listed as both names at lest on the Treasures and simular pages. Agge.se (talk) I added redirects for white pearl loop and Priceless stone. the only reason I started to edit the treasure and train part pages was thet in some train cart the coin was listed as "Ancient gold coin" and in some as "Ancient gold part" so the only thing I did was the same on all parts and in the end that is the only thing I care about and that it exist some possibility to search on the alternative names. What is a "shoutbox"? What is this "Shoutbox" thing? I don't think I've ever heard of it before.--Black Dragon I'm not doing anything suspicious, really! 22:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : -'Isdrak ' 00:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Font Picture Basically all you need to do, is pick a font from here and a color for the outline (preferably in hex so I don't have to put the RGB in) and whether you want black or white as the font color, or if you want that an entirely different color. Once I get this info, I'll get started. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 00:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I seem to be screwing up things left and right